


Misery Loves Company

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, POV Second Person, Past Dave Strider/Terezi Pyrope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave knows about Gamzee and Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

You know.

It would be impossible not to know. Or well, at least. It would make you a really shitty boyfriend to not know. Terezi can talk about accidentally bumping into stuff because geeze, she's blind you insensitive prick, as much as she wants, but two years in and you know she's got enough of a handle on this place to walk the length and breadth without a single unplanned misstep. 

Of course, her being blind makes it kind of hard to cover up the bite marks and hickeys. And while the rest of the crew might think that's just you being an ironic asshole, it's not like you'd magically forget a makeout session that intense. 

So yeah. Gamzee and Terezi. That's a thing now.

You'd say you never expected to be the chump being cheated on, but saying you expected any of this at this point would be pretty ridiculous. She probably doesn't even consider it cheating. In fact, you have the sneaking suspicion that they're hiding it because of Karkat, not you.

Doesn't that fill you with the warm and fuzzies.

But then, you all sort of take care of Karkat these days. He's nicer, yeah, but he feels. More fragile. So when you figure out all what's happening, you don't confront them. You quietly stockpile some booze, scope out any movies that Karkat likes that _aren'_ t romcoms, and, yeah. Set up a pile in your room.

He's probably not going to want to come to you. He'll go to Kanaya or weirdly, Gamzee, since isn't moirail supposed to be your go-to guy or whatever? Even if he's the one banging your…sort of crush first love thing? Whatever. The point is that Karkat's more likely to go to just about anyone on this rock than you. 

So maybe you build the pile for you. And maybe you drink some of the booze, and wish it was applejuice. Maybe you keep writing empty raps that no one wants to hear while you wait for Karkat to wise the fuck up and come crawling to you, because maybe it’s you that needs a shoulder to cry on, and fuck if you haven’t run fresh out of people who care.


End file.
